vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cypher Albar
Summary Professor Cypher Albar was a lecturer at the Military Academy and a genius alchemist. He spent most of the year in his laboratory and seldom showed himself. Underneath his calm manner, he was a deranged and twisted man obsessed with the finding of the Red Grimoire and serves as the true main antagonist of BlazBlue: Remix Heart. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C Name: Cypher Albar Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alchemist, Professor Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alchemy and Ars Magus User, Weapon Mastery, Telepathy (Telepathically talked with Mai), Energy Projection, Sleep Manipulation (Put Jin to sleep with touch), Creation and Information Analysis (Can create lifeforms that let him scan people), Body Puppetry (Can control body of other lifeforms, even if they are unconscious), Pain Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Can create extreme pain, making them unable to move), Forcefield Creation and Absorption (Can create barriers that absorbs attacks and energy), Glyph Creation and Flight (Can use glyphs to fly), Weapon Creation, Earth Manipulation (Can change shapes of earth at will), Non-Physical Interaction (Ars Magus can hit beings made out of seithr), Telekinesis and Transmutation (Can transmutate objects to blades and fire them telekinetically), Teleportation and BFR (Can teleport himself and others), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; is able to utilize Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Magic, Soul Manipulation, Healing Negation and Electricity Manipulation with incomplete Burning Red (while unfinished, Burning Red is capable of damaging the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity,) |-|Resistance=Resistance to following: Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Resisted seithr on the Cauldron), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (Has forcefield that makes him resistant to these effects), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Information Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Transmutation, Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Chaos Manipulation (Resists Boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos), Heat Manipulation (Can resist intense heat from Cauldron), Absorption (Capable of resisting getting absorbed by Cauldron) and Radiation Manipulation (Magic users are resistant to nuclear radiations) Attack Potency: Building level (Should be comparable to the likes of Remix Heart Jin and put him to sleep by touch) | Large Building level (Was able to absorb energy from 8 people that are comparable to Jin) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to react to electricity) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Building Class (Pulled Mai's heart after she was amped by her Grimoire) Durability: Building level | Large Building level Stamina: Very high. Was able to fight after being mortally injured and exploded. Range: Hundreds of kilometers (Able to reach the entirety of Torifune) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extremely High. Is able to create a plan to create Burning Red and was part of Sector Seven. Weaknesses: Condescending and quite cocky sometimes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Teachers Category:Evil Characters Category:Traitors Category:Crazy Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Sleep Users Category:Creation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Pain Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Arc System Works